Lunar Reflection
by CrimsonRedCherryBlossoms
Summary: Sakura and Hinata accidentally find an old scroll that tell them they plus Naruto and Sasuke are the rightful heirs to a country. And the only thing they have to go by is one clue. Follow the reflection. this is gonna be one hell of a trip.SasuSakuNaruHin


**Hello hello! My name's Cherry-chan. This fic has lots of fluff and lots of action. Just the way I like 'em. Any way. I'm just gonna shut the hell up and get on with the fic.**

PROLOUGE : The Scrolls.

Sakura walked through the busy streets of Konoha. House wives and their children were laughing cheerfully as they frolicked amongst the venders. Sakura wished she could be like that. Happy and care free. But alas, it was not meant to be. Instead, she lives in Hell it's self some times. Her parents expect so much from her. But she can never seem to be good enough for them. All she is, is weak little Saku-chan who cries every time she gets a scrape. Ha! What a load. If parents paid enough attention to her, they would know she's not like that.

Sakura looked up to see where she was; team sevens bridge. Uchiha Sasuke was already there, waiting for their training session with Kakashi.

"Ohayo," Sakura said in a dead voice.

Sasuke gave Sakura a weird look. "Ohayo,"

But Sakura wasn't alone in the way she was feeling. Sasuke was also feeling weak and small. He still hadn't killed Itachi. Even though he left Sound. Itachi was still alive. The murderer of his clan was still alive. He grew furious at the thought. The thought that he wasn't strong enough to kill that monster.

"Sasuke?" Sakura's dead voice broke his thoughts. He looked over at the pink haired girl. "Am I weak Sasuke?"

Whoa. Where'd that come from? In, Sasuke's opinion, his pink haired team mate was not weak. At least, not any more. "At a time, you were. But you're not any more."

Sakura's expression lightened slightly.

"What brought this on all of a sudden?" He asked.

"My family, well, the whole Haruno clan, actually, thinks I'm weak. They say I'm not fit to be the heiress much less a Haruno." she explained icily.

"Well, they obviously haven't watched you fight." Sasuke said with a slight smirk.

"Thanks Sasuke. That makes me feel a little better." She gave him a weak smile. One like she hadn't done it in a while.

He knew what that was like. Having your whole clan look down on you.

Foot step slowly approached them. Sakura and Sasuke both looked up to see they're blonde haired team mate walking towards them. Except some thing was different about him. He wasn't smiling or even looked happy for that matter.

"Ohayo." Naruto whispered.

He wasn't having the best day either. On his way over, a little kid from the wanted him to help him(the kid) catch a balloon. Naruto used his shadow clones to get it and the kid praised him. Then the kids mom came up and started yelling at him. Then the kid said he wanted to grow up to be just like Naruto. His mom slapped him and started yelling at him calling Naruto a monster over and over again.

Why can't every one see he's not the monster. The real monsters are themselves.

Why are his good deeds never enough? Why is he never good enough?

_Why am I never good enough?_ They all thought at the same time.

The bridge was eerily silent. The only sound that could be heard was the running water.

Sakura couldn't take the silence anymore, so she started humming a song. The boys found it soothing. Soon she started to sing.

_Look at me I will never pass for a perfect girl Or a perfect daughter can it be I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see That if I were truly To be myself I would break my family's heart Who is that girl I see Staring straight Back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? _

Sakura looked down at her reflection in the stream.

_Somehow I cannot hide Who I am Though I've tried When will my reflection show Who I am inside? When will my reflection show Who I am inside _

"You don't really think that, do you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I can't pretend any different." Sakura said in a monotone. "I don't want to live like this any more."

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"I don't want to keep living in my fathers shadow. As a matter of fact, I don't to even be the heiress." she said through clenched teeth.

"I understand how you're feeling right now, but don't say things like that. At least you have parents."

"Those old bats aren't my parents." she hissed.

Naruto was at a lose of words.

Just then another pair of foot steps approached them. They turned to see the Hyyuga heiress walking towards them.

"Hi guys, Kurenai told me to train with you today." Hinata's voice seemed void of all emotion.

"Okay Hinata-chan." Sakura said in a tone similar to Hinata's.

A poof of smoke appeared and Kakashi stepped out of it. "Ohayo. Sorry I'm late, see I got lost-" Kakashi was cut off by Sakura's cold voice.

"Shut up Kakashi."

Everyone gaped at her. "Well some ones in a bad mood." he looked around at the rest of them. "Looks like everyone else is too. Training is canceled today I'm afraid." Kakashi announced.

Everyone just nodded and walked off.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata's voice broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"Can I go to your house?"

Sakura immediately caught on. Hinata was having more problems at home. "Sure Hinata-chan. You can help me study." Sakura forced a smile.

Hinata did the same thing.

Once the girls arrived at the Haruno compound, they walked straight to the library.

"So what are we studying today?" Hinata asked.

"History." Sakura groaned.

"Well let's go find the scrolls." They walked through the vast amounts of scrolls and books. Once they reached the history section they started grabbing the scrolls they needed.

Sakura climbed up on the ladder and started picking out scrolls. She had a few under her arm and kept adding more to it. She stood on her tip toes and reached up to the very top shelf and latched onto a scroll. She pulled but it seemed to be stuck. She pulled a little harder, which was a bad idea. Sakura lost her balance and pulled out five scrolls before she plummeted back to earth. She landed with an 'oof' and the scrolls one by one landed on top of her.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" Hinata asked as she ran over to her crush pink haired friend.

Sakura crawled out from under the pile of scrolls "Yeah I'm fine."

Sakura started grabbing the scrolls but stopped when she saw a silver seal on one of them. She picked it up and examined it. It had the Uchiha, Haruno, Hyyuga, and Uzumaki clan symbols on the seal. They seem to create a pattern of some sort.

"Hinata-chan, come look at this." Sakura called Hinata over.

"That's odd," she said examining it.

"What is?"

"It looks like the moon cycle."

Sakura furrowed her brow.

Hinata noticed this. "See, there's the full moon," she pointed at the circle with the Haruno clan symbol in it. "Then that's the first quarter," she pointed at the circle that was half shaded with her clan symbol in it. "Then that's the new moon," She pointed at the shaded in circle with the Uchiha symbol in it. "Then that's the last quarter." She pointed at the one with the Uzumaki symbol in it.

"Oh, but what does it mean?" Sakura asked.

"I bet it's in the scroll."

Sakura nodded and took the scroll. She broke the seal and opened it.

Inside she read,

_If you have broken the sacred seal, this means you are the celestial reincarnations of the Sons and Daughters of the Moon. You are the rightful rulers of Usgai Kyoko; the Land Hidden in the Lunar Reflection. This land is your by birth right. To get to Usgai Kyoko, follow the reflection. _

_Uchiha D._

_Haruno A._

_Uzumaki R._

_Hyyuga K._

"That weird." Sakura said as she finish reading the scroll.

"What?"

"Follow the reflection. What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Well what about us being reincarnations and this land being our birth right?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, there's another scroll somewhere." Sakura mused as she looked at the other scrolls that had fallen.

She came upon one with the same seal as the first and opened it. Inside was an ancient language that Sakura had not seen in a long time. She was taught the ancient language when she was little. She began reading the scroll to Hinata.

"In the land of Usgai Kyoko, all was not well before the founding four came. problems were developing and the country was in it's worse condition. Then, one day, a group of four strangers came into the country. There names were Uchiha Dan, Haruno Ai, Uzumaki Ryuu, and Hyyuga Kei. Only months after there arrival, the country's economy improved drastically as did there warriors and ninjas. Other countries noticed this change and began to grow jealous. Eventually the countries decided to wage war on Usgai Kyoko. But before they could get to Usgai Kyoko, the founding four put a barrier around the country. Only the celestial reincarnations of the founding four have the power to open the barrier and enter Usgai Kyoko. Only when the founding four return will Usgai Kyoko be prosperous once more." Sakura finished the scroll.

"Whoa." was all Hinata could say.

"What do you think this means?" Sakura mused.

"I think it means we're the celestial reincarnations of the founding four."

"Let's go find Naruto and Sasuke. I think they need to see this."

**Well what did ya think. This is my third fic with SasuSaku as the couple. Any ways read and review please.**


End file.
